mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Siege of the Crystal Empire/@comment-25270260-20160514175908/@comment-27078261-20160514193220
There's nothing wrong with dark tones or anything. G1 MLP had dark tones. Reasons why we hate it? Plenty: Sombra's redemption came out of nowhere, made no sense and was half-assed and rushed, there was no reason for him to get redeemed at all after all the crap he did (enslaving a race of ponies for 1000 years, turning ponies to stone and overthrowing a kingdom), the villain team up was forced and stupid, the Flim Flam Bros, Lightning Dust and Iron Will were all out of character, the team up practically did nothing important, most of the Mane Six were useless and/or pushed to the sidelines, Celestia and Luna were useless and Worfed (most of the Mane Six even got worfed in parts too), Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were made idiots of, especially Pinkie, there was lazy writing like that whole "I believe in you" crap, the Umbrums who built up to be big and powerful became wusses when they were getting attacked with stupid methods of clothes and food (which happened to be weapons in that other crappy Ponyville Days arc) the ending was horrible with the four Princesses helping making no sense whatsoever, and worst of all, Radiant Hope. She was completely love-stupid, intentionally overthrew her kingdom and betrayed it without thinking through just thinking Sombra wasn't evil, was not remorseful for her actions in any way and felt no regret or guilt, even when the Princesses were turned to stone, she just shrugged it off like no big deal, when she was presented with the truth of the Umbrum being evil, she just flip flopped back and forth between both sides, and ended up causing the Umbrum to be freed by shielding Sombra from a blast because she was still in love with him, and she was a complete and utter Mary Sue who, along with Sombra who seemingly to me got turned into a Gary Stu also, never had to face up with the consequences of her actions (and that Amore thing doesn't really count as one), and just walked off scott free. (Sorry but, if these two were killed off, I'd give this story better reception) And they tried to slap a broken, half-assed Beauty and the Beast-esque moral at the end. Not to mention they Pinkie saying a stupid Dirty Harry reference (she wouldn't even say "punk", Lightning Dust or Rainbow would), and that horrible Star Wars reference that completely not only distracted Even the ending opening a door for a sequel (and it would make no sense trying to connect this to Reflections) brings up questions on how it would be stupid if Amore was revived: would she try to kick Shining and Cadence off of the throne? Ugh, to quote someone on MyAnimeList, I'd rather take a metal baseball bat to the head and suffer a cracked/broken skull or a concussion rather than look at this POS ever again. Thank Celestia it is non-canon to the show. And I swear to God most of the people who loved it seem to be from the fan''dumb''...